This invention relates to a battery-powered apparatus providing a movable head and propulsion device for installation in waterfowl decoys, so as to provide animation of the decoy including water splashing and rippling actions for enhanced attraction by waterfowl. The apparatus is designed to facilitate installation in various commercial waterfowl (duck and goose) decoys of hollow plastic construction.
Waterfowl today have adapted to the long-lasting ways of the hunter. In this same respect, the hunter must adapt his way of hunting to suit changing needs. The hunters of old, hunt with stationary decoys to attract ducks but this is no longer a given. The ducks that we hunt today have, for the most part, been hunted before, moreover, their ingrained wild sense has developed from generations of evolution and therefore are weary of duck decoys sitting still on a motionless pond. Thus, in adapting the way waterfowl hunters hunt, one must make his decoy-spread look as lifelike as possible. This can be achieved by adding lifelike motion to a decoy, after all, ducks can tell the difference between live ducks and stationary ducks by detecting motion. This is why motion in decoys is probably the most important factor in duck hunting. Past attempts to provide motion to waterfowl decoys have been far short from a realistic appearance. None of the prior inventions provide a lifelike movement of the head and a propulsion device that causes propulsion, splashing and water rippling to create the illusion of a live waterfowl in a hunters decoy spread.
The present invention relates to a battery-driven motor (Part 15), which drives an arm which is connected to another arm that is connected to the detached head of a waterfowl decoy that lowers and raises the head of a waterfowl to simulate a duck dabbling for food and water while afloat.
The present invention also relates to a battery-driven motor (Part 33), which drives an output shaft of which is attached a propeller. The rotation of the propeller, propels the decoy through the water in addition to providing splashing and water rippling. This in conjunction with the head movement creates an illusion of a live waterfowl.
The operating mechanism consists of three D-cell batteries, a battery holder, an on-off switch, two electric motors, a rotary arm, driving arm and dabbling arm all mounted on a mounting bracket designed for installation into the hull of a decoy.
The outfitted decoy constantly swims, and moves its head up and down simulating the movements made by a live duck feeding in its natural habitat. Its electric motors are water sealed and will endure hard hunting conditions. They are powered by three easily changed D-cell alkaline batteries that have an operating life of 30 hours or more.